


10 songs challenge

by MelindaGhost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Life Is Strange (Video Game), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Dark Harry, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, I AM SORRY, Inspired by Music, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Songfic, mention of BDSM, not worth it - Freeform, sherlock is a water nymph, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: basically what happens when you put your player on shuffle and you ave to write something for every song, but you can only write until the song is over and then have to immediately start on the new one....So really just a few sentences each, some stupid, others (one) a bit better, maybe with potential.





	10 songs challenge

10 song drabble challenge – music player on shuffle, you've got all of the song to come up with a little story that fits

 

1\. Autumn Leaves - Ed Sheeran

„Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?“ Severus voice was light. „Float down like autumn leaves“ His voices breaks as the tears flow down his face. And yesterday you where here with me. He took one last look at the only picture of Lily he had, before he threw it in the flames, watching it burn.

2\. Animal – Neon Trees

It was their third date and it was exactly like the two before. Harry carried most of the conversation, while Severus pretended he wasn't affected by the sight in front of him. Harry had taken to wear expensive and flattering muggle clothing that left Severus drool. Eventually though, Harry had enough of this: „Severus, we both know we want more. What exactly are we waiting for? You already have my heart, take my fucking body with it, will you?“ 

3\. Lighthouse – Patrick Watson

Max knew that it would come to this eventually. It all had started when she saved Chloe from Nathan, she wasn't supposed to interfere with death and yet she couldn't just let her die. Then she saved her again and again, from trains, from Jefferson and in a way from herself. Now she had to make a new decision. Save Chloe yet again, or save all of Arcadia Bay? She knew option number two was the only reasonable one, but she loved Chloe, and she had saved her so many times, and already seen her die once, she couldn't just give her up now. She had chosen her side at the very beginning, when she moved back from Seattle.

4\. Disturbia – Rihanna

That's it. He has officially gone crazy. He couldn't control it any more, the monster inside him had finally taken control. The dreams he could handle, at least in his sleep he couldn't hurt anyone, it was the days that haunted him. The desire to harm, to freak, to destroy was constantly creeping up inside him. If anyone found out he was going to be put in Azkaban, if they could catch him that is. Being the defeater of Voldemort had the perk of generally being more powerful than any of his opponents. That in defeating the Dark Lord he would create another, no-one knew. But Harry doubted it would be long until they found out.

5\. levitate – Hollywood undead

The alcohol in his blood was thrilling, it took control of his mind and numbed, but at the same time amplified the pleasure he was receiving. It hurt, but it was exactly what he needed, he felt alive and at the same time boneless, as if he was just being levitated. The whip crashed over his back and he screamed as he arched his back. He was severely damaged, but this... This was his remedy. When he came here, he could let go.

6\. House of the rising sun – The Animals

Severus never had a great childhood. His parents didn't have much money. All the money that his parents did earn was thrown out of the window by his brute of a father. The only time he ever saw him, was when he came home in the morning when Severus had to leave for kindergarten, barely holding himself up, stumbling and stuttering like the alcohol addict he was. If Severus was honest with himself, he preferred the days his father drank so much, he passed out streets away from his house. 

7\. I got you babe – Sonny & Cher

Severus and Lily had been inseparable since the day they had met. The people around them never liked the idea of them, Severus was far too poor and ugly for someone as pure as Lily, but Lily didn't care what they said. They loved each other and they didn't need a fortune like the Potter family had, because they had each other, and no one could ever take that away from them.

8\. And the Crowd Goes – Lemon Mouth (movie)

The crowd was roaring, Harry had caught the Snitch and just won England the Quidditch world cup. He had really made something of his life. He was a superstar, now for his ability and not just this prophecy, he had the best broom, that wasn't even available for sale, and the boys and girls were practically throwing themselves at him. The roaring hadn't ceased when he reached the ground.

9\. Keep My Cool – Madcon

John had been around the world. He wasn't called 3-Continent- Watson for no reason, and yet he couldn't play it cool with Sherlock Holmes. The man send his blood boiling and his heart racing, whether he was dancing in a club for a case or dissecting a thumb on the kitchen table, whenever John watched him he became hot. Sherlock had the body of a water nymph, long and elegant and strangely pale. He just couldn't keep his eyes of him.

10\. City – Hollywood Undead

Moriarty laughed. He knew the little one was good the second he met her, but he wouldn't have credited her with this. The whole City was burning, metaphorically, mind you, a little fire wouldn't be nearly as great as this. Panic. Hysteria. That is what makes it fun to kill, to manipulate. The world had gone crazy and nowhere as much as London. All just because of 3 little words and the crazy sister Sherlock Holmes didn't know he had. Jim put another handful of popcorn in his mouth just as he saw a family of 3 jump out of the window opposite his penthouse.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is, seriously.
> 
> But it's harder than it sounds, as you can see ^^^Why don't you try it yourself? It's really fun, especially cause I can guarantee you the music that you NEVER listen to will pop up... Or that one song that you haven't fully listened too and just recently added. That brings a bit of an extra challenge I'd say :D


End file.
